


Through the Jungle

by Gummycakes



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hypnosis, Lamia, Teratophilia, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummycakes/pseuds/Gummycakes
Summary: While trying to pass through the jungle laced with monsters and strange magic, an adventurer finds himself face to face with a woman who has a lower half of a snake. She gives him an ultimatum, one of which ends in death and the other gets him to the place he wants to go safely.
Relationships: Lamia / Original Male Character, Snake (Monster Girl) / Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Through the Jungle

He walked down a path that was familiar enough to him. He’s been this way a few times, same plants, rocks, and roots. Stepping over everything and doing his best not to disturb the foliage.

He carried a bow and a large hunting knife with him. Because while he knew the path back to the village, there were still animals who could cause an issue if he happened to cross paths with him. So far he’s had no encounters, but he’d like to keep things that way. 

At some point down the path, he heard something. A beast. One he couldn’t see but could feel it was near by. He didn’t think he’d win in a fight, so he had to make a choice that he hoped wouldn’t kill him. He left the path and trailed carefully through the lush plants. Making sure to change directions frequently to try and lose what ever was following him. 

Despite his best efforts to remember what way he came, he got lost. And by night time he knew he was in danger. He had some food on him and a blanket, but it wouldn’t last him very long at all. Knowing that the jungle floor would likely kill him, he climbed a tree to stay the night.

Right as he was on the cusp of sleep, he heard something move above him. He brought out his knife and looked around, the moon light was scarce but it was enough to see. To his surprise he heard a woman chuckling at him. He expected a beasts growl or a scream, but not to hear a woman this high in the trees. He didn’t even need to look for her long. 

Before him, a woman slithered down from the branches above. Her body exposed in the faint light of the sky, her breasts swaying from her movements. And that’s when he noticed why she looked so odd. Below her waist and curving around her hips was a long serpentine body. Scales scattered about her body. up her neck, and some on her face. Her eyes were glowed slightly in the night. Her hair wasn’t the most kept thing, but it was held together with some form of fiberus plant. 

She grinned, barring sharp teeth as she moved closer to him, but he held his knife up to stop her. That seemed to only amuse her. “Don’t come any closer to me” he said as he watched her. She was beautiful. But he couldn’t let that let his guard down. 

Faster than he could react, she was on him. Holding his arm up as to keep the knife away from her, leaning forward to be inches from his face. The other hand trailing down his chest. He didn’t let that distract him, trying to pull his arm away from her grasp to no avail. 

She tilted her head as she watched him, waiting to speak. “I like you. You’re far cuter than most who find themselves here. Why don’t you stop fighting? I’d like to chat with you” she cooed as she looked him in the eye, keeping eye contact as she lessened the pressure holding his arm up. Not letting go of him, but giving him the chance to /try/ to attack her.

“Talk about what?” He was skeptical, but he didn’t a way out of this other wise. 

She tilted her head, her expression turning playful as she moved her long tail to start to coil around him. She could see his discomfort, and he knew she loved every moment of it. “I want to offer you a deal. Take it and you live, decline and I eat you”

That’s about what he expected, but didn’t say anything, wanting her to speak her own words. 

“The silent type. I see” She cooed and trailed a hand up to his face, cradling it with the palm resting on his jaw line. “That’s fine. You only need to nod or shake your head.” By now her coils were around his body, holding him in place and tightly holding him “Let me fuck you and I’ll take you to the village you’re traveling to. You don’t need to know the details. You won’t have to do anything either. Give yourself to me and I’ll take away your thoughts and your autonomy. You’ll be mine to control. You’ll melt into me and I’ll have my way with you. When I’m finished, you’ll be where you want to go. Sound fair?” 

That’s..not what he was expecting. His shock must have been showing, because she laughed. She was waiting patiently. He didn’t see any issue with it. Say yes and there’s at least a chance he’d live. Say no and there’s no chance he’d live. Plus, he has sex with a really hot snake woman. Even if she kills him, at least he’ll go out having a good time. After a moment he nodded “Alright. I accept that deal.”

She let go of his hand, watching him put away the knife. She moved to cup his face, making sure he was watching her. “Just relax~ Look into my eyes and let me take over you.” 

He did. He noticed it instantly. Her eyes started to spiral, he couldn’t look away. He could feel himself relaxing even though he was tense before. His mind started to grow hazy and he could feel his mind spiraling with her eyes. The world around him was melting away, his fears and anxieties melting away. He was calm and relaxed. And all that existed was the beautiful woman in front of him. What brought him back to reality was her leaning down to kiss him. 

She bit his lip, and it made him bleed. But it didn’t hurt, it felt good. He eagerly kissed back and put his hands in her hair, he pulled her closer as they made out. He couldn’t feel as more and more of her tail curled around him, holding him snugly in place. He couldn’t feel as the thinnest and smallest part of her tail started to curl around his neck. 

She pulled back and licked the blood from his lips. “Good boy” she cooed and moved so she was above him, her tail forcing his head up now as she used to fingers to pull her lips open. Now her pussy was almost against his face as she looked down at him as her fingers curled into his hair “Now eat.” 

She cooed a soft moan as he eagerly dug in, his tongue licking at the folds and against the clit. Doing his best to reach without having his hands. Her sounds only encouraged him further. Mindlessly he ate her out, licking against her lips and clit, sucking on her clit. He knew she was getting close when her tail tighten, starting to choke him. But he didn’t care, he worked harder to please her. 

When she came she shoved his face into her, starting to grind against him as she moaned. Riding out her orgasm and fucking his face. All the while he never slowed down. Once she was done she loosened her coils, holding him as gently as she was before. He panted, he didn’t realize how long he was being choked for. 

She grinned and said something to him, feeling himself grow tired. She started to kiss him, and he kissed back. But he felt himself loosing energy fast. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in a cave. His clothes gone and lazily laying on her coiled tail. She leaned over and had her hands on his thighs. She looked up at him and began to kiss towards his cock.

He shivered and put his hands on her shoulder, watching in awe as she started to kiss and lick the tip of his member. He let out a sharp intake of breath as she took him in. All of him. As he arched his back he felt her move under him. Her tail curling around him again as if to hold him into place. 

She stopped before he could cum, pulling off of him as she licked her lips. She then moved so that she was back over him again. She put herself to his face again, allowing him to use his hands this time. “You know what to do human. Get to work.” 

He put his hands around her waist and pulled her down to eat her out. Once she stayed in place, he moved hone of his hands down to start fingering her. Finding it surprisingly easy to get his fingers into her. 

As he was tending to her, he felt something around his cock. Warm and wet, and a little tight. He moaned against her pussy as she let out a moan, starting to grind against his face again.

“Don’t you dare stop. Keep going.” It was an order. One he was m ore than happy to obey. Eagerly he began to focus his mouth and tongue on her clit. Licking, biting, and sucking as he curled his fingers inside of her. She seemed to like that. Every time she came she rode his face harder, and whatever was pumping his cock would move even faster.

He came several times, often in time with his mistress. But she never stopped. She seemed to get more and more aggressive each time she came. Telling him he wasn’t allowed to stop. And he did as he was told. 

He found himself in the village the next day, being tended to by a healer. They found him unconscious by the edge of the village that morning. They saw several bite marks on him, made by a large mouth. He spoke personally to someone who explained the bites. It was a local legend that there was a snake goddess in the jungle, one that’s said to take human males and use them during the harvest season to have children and that’s where a lot of giant snakes in this jungle comes from. 

Ever since then he’s made it a point to find a way back to that jungle every year. Turns out, she doesn’t give birth to giant snakes. But that is her mating season and without any males in her area, she looks to humans to fill her needs. He happily offers himself to her every year, and she gladly takes him.


End file.
